


Pretty Unbelievable

by inlittlestars (silvernatasha)



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvernatasha/pseuds/inlittlestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's friend Natalie isn't quite who she seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "mission' for Darcy Lewis Smut Week on Tumblr. Albeit a little light on the smut front.

_"Did I at least pass?" Darcy has never heard her own voice sound so harsh. "Or live up to expectations or whatever it was you were trying to decide?"_

_"My report says you are more than adequate."_

_"More than adequate. Right." Her lips press into a thin line. "That's just what every girl wants to hear."_

* * *

They bonded over long lines at the book store, then politics, social media and Darcy's advice on where to get the best coffee on campus. "Essential fuel for a postgrad like you."

"How do you know I'm a postgrad?" Natalie asked with a wry smile, almost hiding behind her messy red curls.

Darcy reached up to tweak Natalie's beret. "I can just tell these things," she confided. "I can also tell you the best place to nap on campus."

Natalie laughed. "Now, that sounds like my sort of thing."

"Stick with me, my padawan," Darcy assured her. "I will teach you everything you need to know about Culver."

* * *

_"I can't believe it was all a lie." Darcy can't keep still, pacing the narrow width of her dorm. "I mean, was_ any _of it real?"_

* * *

"Here." Darcy took a couple of books from the top of the pile that Natalie was struggling with. She winced. "Wow. I think this weighs as much as a small child."

"Perhaps a very small one," Natalie agreed, shifting her remaining books to one arm so she could tuck a flyaway curl back behind her ear. "Thanks. Don't know what I'd do without you."

"Drop your lovely books on..." Darcy tilted her head. "Russian literature. Hm. Impressive."

"Not really."

"Oh, come on. It's pretty impressive. Do you want coffee? You can tell me how not impressive it is."

Natalie smiled shyly. "I'd like that."

* * *

_"Darcy, you're a great girl."_

_"Really? You're gonna give me that speech? You've been freakin' spying on me all semester. And for what?"_

* * *

"Vodka is my new best friend," Darcy announced, topping up her drink with one hand and pushing up her glasses with another.

"I think you ought to slow down," Natalie said gently. She took the bottle, but not before pouring herself a shot.

Darcy put her finger on Natalie's lips. "Shh. Don't talk such blasphemy." She grinned, the realisation hitting a moment later how intimate that touch was when they were curled up on Darcy's bed. Darcy forgot all about the cheesy Halloween movie playing on her laptop and popcorn.

"Can I kiss you?"

Natalie's guarded expression relaxed and she nodded, leaning in to close the last distance between them.

* * *

_Darcy sighs, shoulders sagging. "I trusted you."_

* * *

"You've got boney elbows," Darcy whispered against Natalie's hair. She shifted beneath the covers, trying to find a more comfortable position.

Natalie blushed, colour deepening on her cheeks. "Don't think I've ever been told that in bed before."

"I do like to be original." Darcy wiggled further down the bed, hands not-so-accidentally grazing sensitive areas. She grinned and ducked her head down, hearing Natalie gasp as her lips enclosed a hard nipple.

Darcy used her mouth to tease every inch of skin she could touch. She pressed a kiss just above Natalie's navel, hands sliding down over Natalie's thigh and giving them just a bit of encouragement to part as her kisses moved lower.

Her tongue traced a curling trail up Natalie's thigh, eliciting another gasp. Darcy smirked, every noise intoxicating. She wanted more, determined to make her cry out.

Unlike last night, she didn't waste too much time. Her fingers pressed into Natalie's warm skin, tongue flicking at her clit. Above her, Darcy could feel the covers moving as Natalie's hands curled into them.

* * *

_"I just don't get it. I'm nothing special."_

_Natalie -- no, Natasha -- tilts her head just a little. "Do you really believe that?"_

* * *

"So where was that picture taken?" Natalie asked, picking up her pants from where they'd been hurriedly discarded. She tossed Darcy her t-shirt.

Darcy pulled it on, barely glancing at the framed photo on her desk. "New Mexico." It was a framed picture of her and Jane, one she'd begged Erik to take. Jane was smiling widely, but as soon as Erik had lowered the camera, she'd complained that Darcy was interrupting her research and scurried off to stare at some star charts for an hour.

Darcy had set the picture as the desktop background on all of Jane's computers.

"Didn't I tell you I had an internship there?"

Natalie chuckled. "I think you mentioned that you _had_ an internship. But no juicy details." She twisted to peer into the small oval mirror on the wall above Darcy's bed, running her fingers through her unruly curls.

Wrinkling her nose, Darcy shook her head. "Nothing to tell. There were a lot of numbers and late nights." She pursed her lips, thinking. "Oh, and one weekend we did nothing but eat junk food and watch _Pride and Prejudice_. You know, the one with Colin Firth."

"Wish I could have done something like that for college credit."

Darcy sucked her stomach in just enough to button her jeans. "Yeah," she said, gaze on the floor, "it was pretty unbelievable."

"I have to get to class," Natalie said, neatly folding her jacket over her arm. "I'll see you later? Maybe you can tell me all about it?"

"Maybe." Darcy kissed her quickly, but Natalie's hand curled around her wrist. She held her, keeping Darcy close to deepen the kiss. "Okay, I'll see you later," Darcy said, dazed.

Natalie's thumb rubbed circles on the back of Darcy's hand before she released it. "See you later."

* * *

_"It's my recommendation that upon your graduation next semester you be offered a position at SHIELD."_

_"You really think that offering me a job will make this all better?" Darcy throws up her hands. "Because it really doesn't!"_

_"There's always room at SHIELD for someone like you." She pauses. "I'm sorry."_

* * *

"So, I got you this." Darcy presented the carefully-wrapped Christmas gift with a flourish, pressing it into Natalie's hands. "It's not much, but... it's the thought that counts, right?"

Natalie's lips parted and she held the present for only a moment before shaking her head and passed it back. "Darcy, there's something I need to tell you."

Darcy frowned. "Something wrong, Nat?

"I'm not coming back after the holidays."

"Oh."

"I'm not actually studying here." Natalie's mouth set into a hard line. "My real name is Natasha Romanov and I work for SHIELD."

Darcy dropped the gift: something inside smashed.

"I was sent here to monitor you after the New Mexico incident."

As Darcy's fingers curled reflexively into a fist, Natalie -- Natasha -- took it in with just a quick glance. She shifted her stance, head held high as her years of training took over.

Darcy sniffed, fighting back tears. "Did I at least pass?"


End file.
